The Calm Before of The Storm:Human and Sozoshin
Daisuke awoke to another school morning, and got ready as usual. He tried to comb his unruly, dark brown hair, but it wouldn't stay that way. The first good breeze would sweep it around, and there was nothing he could do about it. He wanted to head out a little early today, even if it meant dragging his little sister, Akane, off to school. He came down the stairs, and saw her still calmly eating her breakfast cereal. "Come on you, finish up and lets go, I wanna get to school early." Daisuke said with slight irritation. "You just want to go see that girl." Akane teased, knowing their parents wouldn't let her rush off so soon, and get a tummy ache "What? What are you talking about?" Daisuke shot back with an angry stare, his face turning red with embarrassment. "I know you were talking to a girl, when you were in the hospital. I asked the nurse who brought your school stuff." Akane grinned seeming very proud of herself, and her investigation skills. "Oh, Daisuke,..." His father asked peering around his newspaper. "...do you have a girlfriend?" "No!" Daisuke exclaimed, "Sh,..she's a classmate, who just brought me my work while I was hurt. Besides, she said she got extra credit for doing it so it was just,...convenient for her." He was sounding a little flustered, and frowned a bit at his own excuse. Especially after the secret little kiss, that he wasn't supposed to talk about for fear of crushing by baby grand piano. "Uh huh." His father nodded knowingly at his response, and his mother smacked his dad with a wooden spoon (Now we know where he gets it) before chiming in. "Leave Daisuke alone. If he wants to go see his girlfriend, let him." "She's not my girlfriend!" Daisuke blurted out, frustrated and embarrassed beyond words, and getting a good chuckle from the three but there was no winning. Daisuke's shoulders slumped and he picked up his bags to go. Later that morning, he took Akane to school. She smiled innocently, and sung that annoying kissing song about Daisuke and his girlfriend more then a few times. After he dropped her off, he ran back, and hung around the front of the school so he could see Tsukito when she arrived. He reached up to brush his hair back again and sighed. When he saw Tsukito, she was talking with some other girls, but when Daisuke tried to approach her a violent storm has approached to kagamino city ripping decorations from the houses as the citizens stay inside to shelter themselves from the storm. Inside the storm unseen by the hiding civilians were black holes which seemed to be the cause of the storm. Daisuke rush towards the storm. He was jumping from rooftop to rooftop wasting no time in unneeded movements. The five black holes began to grow in size as the clouds seemed to wrap around them giving a feeling of fear to any who saw it. Five creatures began to arise from these holes all with unusual masks on their faces with dragon like bodies. Daisuke finally arrived before the black holes standing without fear or worry almost as if this was all a minor rain. The creatures ripped themselves through the black holes flying right in front of the man. "look boys we got ourselves an soul reaper." One of the scrawny snake like one said laughing like a hyena. "What are you doing out here?" said the apparent leader who looked like the Loch ness monster. "Leave before you are destroyed and sent to underworld." Daisuke said drawing his zanpakto. "Underworld? Oh yeah we know of the soul reapers but unlike our weak brothers we choose to be evil." Said one looking like a manta ray. "No I will be your destroyer." the brown haired young replied lifting his blade and pointing it towards the leader. "Ah ha i don't care if you are an shinigami you can't hope to defeat 5 of us at once." The leader said as a floating head and blade one flew closer to the young. "Cero" The man said as he lifted his finger, a blue ball with violet electric designs formed around it. The energy ball shot forward in a steady violet beam destroying the small Hollow before him. Upon the destruction of the Hollow a huge gate lifted from the ground lifting up to skyscraper level sucking in the Hollow closing after and staying almost expecting more. "Last chance. Leave!" He said lowering his hand. "He was nothing try us on for size boy." The leader said as they flew towards the man. As the lightning flashed the man flipped over the leader stabbing his blade into the head of the small snake like one he then slashed forward cutting him in half. The manta ray tried to sneak attack from behind biting down. The man immediately turned and stopped the manta by stabbing inside the Hollow's mouth. "You Bitch!" The Arrancar roared as The Young man stabbed the sword deeper pushing off the Hollows bottom teeth. "Cero" the Young pointed right at the Hollows face killing him and back flipping away. Daisuke jumped towards the leader before getting cut of by a praying mantis looking one with drills on his arms. The young repositioned his blade in front of the drills falling downward towards the ground as sparks flew from the drill. "save one save all Kyuseishu" The Daisuke's sword transformed into a longer form. The young man slashed to the side pushing the hollow away he then extended his blade with a shadow which wrapped around the mantis's head. He then pulled himself towards the mantis. He then pulled the sword ripping the mantis's head off jumping onto another building. "Your all that's left." Daisuke said pointing towards the leader. "You avoided me on purpose why?" The hollow asked "I wanted to leave you last for honor." The young replied "Honor you believe me to have honor ah ha who are you?" The Hollow asked "I am The Protector of this City jackass, I'Daisuke Yagami." Daisuke replied The Hollow roared and charged forward towards Daisuke. Daisuke slightly turned his wrist to the side soon the leader hollow split in two. "Underworld calls you." Daisuke said as the gate sucked in the last hollow and the storm began to clear into calm day. Entering Masanori As the Gates of the Underworld cracked and vanished away; another being with Reiatsu at least as strong as Aizen before his Transformations appeared by a close location to Daisuke. ".... The Gates of Hell haven't seen them in a long time." Daisuke sheathed his blade, still riding on the adrenaline rush after destroying the hollows. As he walked out of that place, he detected a young man with a strong spirit pressure nearby” Is it... even Reiatsu? this power...is too dense and heavy ''Daisuke said shocked by the power that felt. Masanori then appears in front of him. "Hello I am Masanori Kawahiru of the Kawahiru clan which is the Soul Society's Royal Family. You must have strong Reiatsu to not pass out for being close to me. “Royal family…. I never heard about it” he said looking up and down the young man “but from what I see in you that must be the reason for your incredible power “Nice to meet you...I am Daisuke Yagami he replied drawing him Zanpaktou ready for another fight "..... Are you ready" Daisuke asked making sure the fight is as honorable as possible "Now now why fight me I haven't harmed you? You may want to rethink this I am related to the Soul King." “I don't care you origin or power, but if I am intrigued by the presence of a man like you in the human world ,you seem a kind of deity or something” Daisuke said when he put down his blade “so tell me the reason why you're here,” " Well I am divine and immortal so yes I guess you could call me a deity. However well I do possess well over twice the spiritual power of a captain my real power come from another kind of energy called Philosophy. But as for my reason lets just say its personal." "So Philosophy huh? that sounds very interesting and excuse me for trying to attack you as if you had fought with me I was already dead right now" Daisuke said a little embarrassed, “a human can learn this power?, because I really want to be stronger than I am and I think you're the ideal person for the job” he asked looking slightly puzzeled . "For humans it take 40 plus years for souls it take 4000 plus years to learn. Philosophy is the most divine energy in creation and its origins predate time itself." “Wow,that is a long time but you can training me in other spiritual arts masanori-sama” Daisuke said in a respectful tone. "What would you like to learn?" “I want to learn more about High level kido and shunpo techniques, so you will training me those two things” He said enthusiastic. "Verywell in shunpo I am great master but in Kido I am far stronger. For example." Masanori releases his white wings and fly above ground but to where Daisuke could still hear him. "Now no incanation and at full power Hado #91 Senju Koten Taiho." The spell fires off into the sky making a huge explosion. "Now that is one of my highest Kido spells without an incanation. Is that around what you want to learn?" “T''his man has the power of a god in the palm of hand” He thought for himself. “Wow,That was epic dude, of course I want to learn to do that”. "Well that one spell might be too strong for your Reiatsu to handle maybe this one. Hado number 88 Hiryugekizokushintenraiho (飛竜撃賊震天雷砲, Flying Dragon-Striking Heaven-Shaking Thunder Cannon.)" The spell was used and destroyed a great area of land. "Do you think that you can handle Hado 88?" “Ok, I think we'll find out right now” Daisuke concentrates a large amount of spiritual power in his hands “show time, Hado # 88 Hiryugekizokushintenraiho” Daisuke yelled''' from his hands he fires a gigantic electricity blast of spiritual energy which generates a large explosion around. “That was….. Intense, so what do you say; I pass the first test Masanori-sama? ” he said excited about his feat. " That was good for a first try. Your Kido still leaves something to be desired but you have very skill for it. How about your swordplay how good is that?" “Indeed I have trained hard in sworplay but I've heard about many amazing techniques zanjutsu but I not have a lot of information about it to learn” Daisuke said "I will stand here completely still if you are worthy enough to learn anymore from me than take me down. That is if your Reiatsu can overpower mine." "I learn from the best. So better show me you zanjutsu techniques in practice " He said with a chuckle "Onmitsu Shunpo, Shihō no San: Utsusemi!" '(Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihou:Cicada!" ''Daisuke said as he resealed his Zanpakuto and sheathed it and move forward Masanori Masanori threw his nodachi straight down to the ground and the land around him blasted upward blocking Daisuke's attack. "I don't even need to use my sword to clash against yours to stop it. Come on is that all you have?" Daisuke let a smile come across his face at his oponent' words. "Well, then let's see how I can hold up against you's huh?" He asked his reiatsu skyrocketed shaking the ground around; rocks were lifted up from the force itself. Lifting his sword up, he pointed in the direction of Masanori. "Yakedo tatsumaki” a massive fire tornado exploded from the point of the blade towards masanori. Masanori then using shunpo was above the attack and head right for Daisuke. "I will admit if that had made a direct hit I might be in pain. However I think you should learn that even the strongest can be beaten down with the right attack Masanori swings his sword at the ground at Daisuke's attacks. Repelling parts of the fires and the ground back at Daisuke. Daisuke suddenly vanished in a burst of shunpo and reappeared in the sky. “How about this, Setsukage!” Daisuke said grinning sticking his blade into the shadows, another, much larger and longer, blade comes out of behind the shadow of Masanori at supersonic speed. Masanori was hit. "You made contact good job but now is where it really starts." Masanori teleports behind Daisuke not with shunpo but with a teleportation power. He then makes many elegent swings at Daisuke leaving little room to move. “nice trick” Daisuke whispered “Jigen” he vanished from his spot with his technique and appear behind masanori, He heard a voice behind him "I can do the same thing, Yakedo''' tatsumaki!" he heard a shout and all of a sudden a tornado of fire was launched in point blank straight at him. "The same trick again?" said Masanori as he was hit by the fire attack. After which his upper body is revealed showning his an athletic, lean and musclar body." Now I am pissed you burned off one of my favorit shirts!" As Masanori got madder his Reiatsu grow beyond Daisuke's ability to sense. "I'll buy you a new one." Daisuke said with a chuckle He gripped his Zanpakuto using his reiatsu as cloak for resist the massive spiritual pressure of masanori. "Now if you want to acquire power like mine than survive this Hado # 90 '''Kurohitsugi (黒棺, Black Coffin)." The sky appears to darken as multiple boxes of black energy appear, each of them topped off with cross-shaped spears, before they multiply and appear to enclose themselves on their victim. Daisuke is about to be engulfed by the spell. Bringing Kyuseishu back, it absorbed his reiryoku into the blade making it glow a bright crimson red. "Cero!" '''Swinging it around him in an arc condensed it took the shape of a large twister shaped barrier. Soon enough, all of the boxes of black energy smashed into the barrier one by one and not making any damage whatsoever on the seemingly impenetrable barrier. Daisuke chuckled and shook his head. "I've never shown my full power before, I may be captain level in terms of raw power and reiatsu but…compared to you I'm just a rookie." "Rookie your a bady compared to me." As Masanori said that red Philosophy energy manifests from his body and surrounds him. "Now "''Emotions that Release Limitless Divine Power'"'' (無限勢力心情解 Mugen Seiryoku Shinjoukai) Senjungami''' (仙純神, lit. "Immortal Untainted God"). Now I have released my Senjugami the only Philosophy-type zanpakuto in all of creation. Do you think you can keep up with an energy that isn't even Spiritual Power and is the strongest and of most divine kind?" Masanori's Spiritual Power is strengthen due to being surrounded Philosophy energy to even far greater heights. "How can you fight against someone if you cannot sense their power?" “''A demon rises from the North, consuming all in its path. Revel in the blood spilt, Come Forth, Zaphikel''!" Daisuke announced as his purple reiatsu quickly turned to a blackish-red as it exploded all around him. Slowly, but surely, the reiatsu that had exploded out of him was slowly evaporating as it revealed his knew form. His appereance change Daisuke hair turns silver and larger and spiked the normal viiolet colour was now crimson red and covered by three overlapping ellipses giving it 6 points, the design was red. Around the pupil was a Shuriken looking design. "Time for games is over!" "What a fool you let your opponent control you actions now Shinkagami (神鏡, "Divine Mirror")." A red energy mirror frame appears in his hand left and a mirror appears inside of the frame." Now I am ready lets see if you can even land a hit on me." “I don’t need to touch your barrier to hurt you, Setsukage!") Daisuke unleashed his attack up at masanori multiple shadow blades grew from all his shadow your body and objects produces cut straight through without touching the barrier. "What a fool." Masanori moves the mirror in his hand to show the attack's reflection after that in a moment the shadow blades come out of Daisuke's shadow. "The Skinkagami doesn't need to touch the technique if the technique is weak enough I can reverse it back on you by showing its reflection on itself. Also bare this in mind this mirror can completely protect and repel against attacks with strength equal or least than Hado number 95." The shadow blades are about to hit Daisuke. Daisuke went wide-eyed at the speed and power that lay behind the attack. "Shit." Daisuke said as he held his sword up. "Doteki!" As soon all shadow blades stop and and fade. "Awww, that is a impressive technique Masanori-sama." Daisuke pouted Daisuke then walk to masanori barrier and uses his crimson piercing eyes and delves into the mind of Masanori and say “I got it”, sheathed his Zanpakuto and dispelling the '''Hado'.#·96''' "' Ittō Kasō' (一刀火葬, Single Blade Cremation) this is all I can do." Daisuke said with a smirk. A large of fire eplosion to erupt from the ground and both are engulfed by the spell. "I could increase my Philosophy to repel that but no this will do." Masanori despells the mirror. " Now Ikusa no Raijin (戦の雷神, "Lightning God of War")." A giant like deity like buddha creature surrounds Masanori. The giant is hit by the spell and is damage somewhat." That was something to damage Ikusa no Raijin (戦の雷神, "Lightning God of War") is a feet for someone of your young age." When the smoke clears Daisuke in his normal appereance standing on his sword with his right arm burned. "Hmm, you`re inmortal? That's not fair." Daisuke said with a small pout Daisuke looked at his oponent new technique “sorry Masanori-sama but this is my limit dude, You won” Daisuke sighed with a little smile in his face as he dropped himself to the ground. "No silly I just immortal for I don't age or require food, water, air, or sleep I can ever much be kill." Masanori dispell the giant and reseal his zanpakuto." So what have you learn about our fight?" Daisuke smiled softly at the brown haired man"I learned a lot about high level kido, zanjutsu and shunpo besides that learned to use my techniques in other ways I never thought I'd ever be able to do, all Thanks to you Masanori-sama." He said with a smirk. "hey dude, other thing can you heal my arm, that kido almost breaks it" " "Beter yet Naobinokami: (なおびのかみ, Gods of Restoration)." Masanori's zanpakuto's blade grow purple and he staps into in the ground restore the land and Daisuke to complete working fuction." While sealed I can use the ability Naobinokami: (なおびのかみ, Gods of Restoration) to restore anything I want. Now I must take my leave goodbye that was a good workout." “bon voyage Masanori-sama, I hope that we can fight again in the future, I promise that I will be stronger next time” Daisuke said as he grasped his katana which was still in the ground.